Тайбер Занн
*Галактическая Империя *Консорциум Занна |учителя= |ученики= }} Tайбер Занн ( ) — человек, мужчина, криминальный лорд. Родился в 34 ДБЯ на Анаксисе, где работал на фабрике родителей. В то время он стал одним из лучших игроков в сабакк и приобрёл хорошую репутацию в преступном мире. Однажды он попытался снабдить свою организацию оружием со склада. Тайбера поймала стража, и отец в наказание отправил сына в Академию Кариды. Там проявились новые стороны перспективного студента: лидерство и организованность. Используя свой статус, Тайбер тайно наладил связи с преступным миром и занялся перевозкой контрабанды, несмотря на предупреждения подельника Ураи Фена. Вскоре сослуживец Траун заинтересовался этим делом и легко разоблачил Тайбера, которого исключили из академии. Эта заслуга, в числе прочих, способствовала карьере офицера, и тот быстро стал адмиралом. Однако благодаря своим связям Тайбер вскоре начал создание своей преступной группировки. Он сотрудничал с Джаббой Хаттом, пока не украл у него ценный артефакт. За это Тайбер был взят под стражу силами Галактической Империи, но Ураи Фен сбежал с голокроном. Из тюрьмы на Кесселе Занна освободил Ураи Фен, который нанял корабль «Тысячелетний сокол». В ходе бунта Тайбер с заключёнными прорвался к кораблю, а затем улетел на неизвестное хаттам убежище на Рилоте. Тайбер Занн немедленно приступил к возрождению Консорциума, начиная постепенно коррумпировать и захватывать слабые планеты. Биография Ранние годы Занн родился на Анаксисе, в 34 ДБЯ и поначалу работал в семейной фирме «Переработка Заннов», на досуге совершенствуясь в игре сабакк и проворачивая мелкие афёры. Со временем он приобрел авторитет в преступном мире, заинтересовав элиту последнего. Начинающий бандит попытался снабдить своих подельников оружием с отцовских складов. Родитель уличил Занна и, вместо уголовного наказания, отослал в Каридскую академию. На службе Империи Будучи одним из перспективных студентов Академии, Тайбер использовал свой статус имперского военного для дальнейшего налаживания связей с преступным миром и занялся перевозкой контрабанды по договоренности с Джаббой Хаттом. Друг и партнёр Занна Ураи Фен предупредил, что Тайбер попал под подозрения Трауна - тогда молодого и перспективного имперского офицера. Незадачливый несун не придал этим предостережениям значения. В конечном счёте его разоблачили и выгнали из академии с позором. Урок был усвоен на всю жизнь. Будущий легендарный мафиозо стал гораздо осторожней и с тех пор всегда слушал совета Ураи. В тени хаттов Благодаря старым армейским связям Занн стал дельцом средней руки на службе картеля хаттов. За время работы в их организации он сколотил коллектив единомышленников, желающих уйти от хаттов и действовать самостоятельно. Среди них было немало викуэев и мандалорцев - тоже бывших военных. Жребий брошен Окончательно порвав с хаттами, Занн приступил к созданию собственной банды, впоследствии развившейся в Консорциум. Используя сведения о следующем шаге картеля, он с командой верных бойцов тайно высадился на Фелуции и похитил ценный голокрон, который Джабба собирался выдать имперцам. Фену удалось скрыться вместе с артефактом, Тайбер же, прикрывавший его отход, был окружён и арестован. Хозяин преступного мира Ураи Фен организовал тюремный бунт и помог Занну бежать с Кесселя, где тот отбывал наказание. Обоих подобрал с астероида корабль «Тысячелетний сокол». Узнав, кого ему придётся везти, пилот Хан Соло потребовал тройной гонорар. Освободившись, Занн принялся восстанавливать Консорциум и превращать его в реальную силу, с которой считались бы не только в преступном мире. Эта организация, располагавшая значительным военным потенциалом, стала оказывать покровительство мирам, пострадавшим вследствие Галактической гражданской войны. Противостояние В своем докладе о деятельности Консорциума в период после 0 ПБЯ лейтенант Имперской службы безопасности Изабелла Саар упомянула об интересе Занна к проекту постройки «Затмения» — нового имперского суперразрушителя. Тайбер использовал агентурную сеть, чтобы использовать военное положение в своих целях - для пиратских нападений, диверсий, похищений т. д. Консорциум играл на противостоянии между фракциями и внутри них, забирая силой то, чего не удалось получить шантажом или хитростью. Летающий дворец Новоявленный преступный лорд располагал собственным Звездным Разрушителем типа «Агрессор» под названием «Беспощадный», ставшим флагманом и мобильной резиденцией. Корабль мог стать невидимым в космосе, как и его владелец - на поверхности планет, используя маскирующее устройство. Сёстры Ночи Тайбер убедил Ночную Сестру Силри, спасённую им на Датомире, изучить для него краденый артефакт. Не отличавшаяся прямодушием ведьма утаила часть хранившихся в голокроне сведений, решив придержать для себя. Сделка века Попытка продажи артефакта провалилась. Как и ожидал предводитель преступного клана, имперский агент оказался старым знакомым Трауном - тогда уже в чине адмирала. Не собираясь вести переговоры с мафией, полководец предпочёл сражение. Чтобы отделаться от него, Занн подговорил Босска изобразить похищение артефакта, а сам со своей флотилией вырвался из окружения и ушёл. После этого Силри выдала себя, пожалев о потере голокрона, и её обман был раскрыт. Предусмотрительный главарь не стал убивать предательницу, но отдал такое распоряжение своим подчинённым в случае дальнейшего неповиновения, а также пригрозил масштабной карательной операцией Консорциума на её родине. Экскурсия по имперскому музею Гиперпространственный маяк, спрятанный в голокроне, выдал его расположение - один из музеев Императора на Корусанте. Там же, по его предположению, должны были храниться сведения о тайных ситхских архивах, которыми правитель располагал, а также коды безопасности, которые позволят проникнуть туда. Тайбер, Ураи и Силри проникли в музей, когда тот был закрыт, и добыли ценные сведения. Датомирка втайне от остальных также вернула себе голокрон. Грабителей успели обнаружить, и тогда они воспользовались запасным планом побега - угнали из соседнего ангара Джаггернаут B5, на котором прорвали оцепление, а затем сбежали с планеты. Участие в куатской битве thumb|Тайбер Занн на капитанском мостике «Затмения»|left Последние сведения о Занне и его Консорциуме относятся к 4 ПБЯ, когда все силы Консорциума были брошены на Второе Куатское сражение. Заполучив в итоге наследие Императора, группировка ушла в тень, но, судя по всему, ещё долго имела вес в Галактике. Вооружение и экипировка Занн прекрасно владел двуствольным бластером наподобие системы Роука, которой пользовался в 130 ПБЯ Кейд Скайуокер, а также носил индивидуальное маскирующее устройство. В период между арестом Тайбера и его побегом Ураи Фен распорядился доработать его личное стрелковое. Убойная сила и зона поражения оружия серьёзно возросли. Личность и черты характера Несмотря на ранние связи с криминалом, Тайбер являлся исполнительным и ответственным человеком. Он обладал своеволием, которое впоследствии привело его на преступный путь, но и руководительским талантом, позволившим добиться там успеха. Занн отлично понимал, что каждый человек имеет свою цену и активно пользовался этим для расширения своего синдиката. Требовал от своих подчиненных исполнительность и точное выполнение приказов, так как не хотел, чтобы синдикат превратился в простую бандитскую группировку. Главное его намерение - не просто отомстить Империи, а заявить о себе, чтобы даже сам Палпатин понял, как много режим потерял, отказавшись от такого выдающегося деятеля. За кулисами Тайбер Занн впервые появляется в стратегической видеоигре Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption в качестве основного протагониста одиночной сюжетной кампании. Инициалы персонажа (Т. Занн) могут быть отсылкой к писателю-фантасту Тимоти Зану, сделавшему большой вклад, в т. ч., и во вселенную Звёздных Войн. Появления *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * Источники * *''News from the Underworld: Vol. 1, Issue 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * * Примечания Внешние ссылки *''E3: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *IGN "interview" with Tyber Zann *StarWars.com: Tyber Zann Video Категория:Планетарные лидеры Категория:Родившиеся на Анаксисе Категория:Преступники Категория:Консорциум Занна Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту